To Be Alive
by pinkpower
Summary: Very AU. Blossom is a princess sick of her life in the castle, and she wants to what it's like to among her people. Meanwhile, Brick is coming back from war, and is hopeful for a peaceful life. BrickBlossom. Robin Hood-sy story


**Disclaimer: Nothing from the show, Powerpuff Girls, belong to me!**

The sun lit the clear skies, shining its yellow light down on the small village of Mecosley. The people wandered around the small land and went about their daily lives with little hope in their hearts. How could they have hope in a place such as Mecosley village? To these people, having such a feeling was always a necessity of life. But still, cries could be heard in a far distance in Westley Castle, yet they never paid any attention. Why would the rich care about the poor?

Now there was a place to be; Westley Castle. From Mecosley Village, the view of the astonishing fortress had always been quite a stunning sight to see. The very idea of living in such a place was merely a dream. Only the rick and wealthy were allowed to live there. But, every morning, when the sun rose gently above the clouds, some villagers would swear that the saw an angel at the balcony, watching over them. Many had hoped that this legend was true, because Mecosley was in the need of a savoir. So, the people in the village hoped for the day to come when their beautiful angel would come down from the towers of Westley Castle, and give the resources they needed for survival.

But, the perfect life belonged to Brick of Jojo. He would live his days with freedom and fun. For five long years, Brick had been on a search for glory with his trusted manservant, Boomer, on the battlefields of the Ancient Land. The kingdom of Westley was in a great war, and the king needed as many soldiers as he could get. Brick had fought bravely with Boomer alongside him. With this experience, Brick did not find his glory, but he was able to unleash the beast within and get in touch with the idea of being bloodthirsty. And, to his luck, many lovely women had taken him in on what-would-have-been lonely nights, but they had been very generous. Not to mention, Brick had slept in those women's beds.

Yep, Brick could have his cake and eat it, too.

However, the war life had grown old, and his missed his friends, whom Brick had hoped missed him in return. Oh, how wonderful it would to see familiar faces with open arms. And, to be home at least; Brick could sit by a warm fire, and then fall asleep. There would be no need to take any lives in his place, because there would be only peace. Yes, he would spend the rest of his life at home. If he was lucky enough, some beautiful girl would marry Boomer and he would have his own home.

In the meanwhile, Brick was happy just to be traveling back with a warm sun on his shoulders, and with Boomer there to keep him company. Yes, the two travelers were returning to the place were they belonged.

"I don't know about you, Master, but I plan on having a nice, big, juicy slab of beef as soon as we get back." Mitch stated drinking water from his canteen.

"That's wonderful, but where are you going to get the meat?" Brick questioned, chuckling. "We finished the meat on our way over to the Ancient Land, and you're a lousy hunter."

"Maybe you could manage something, Master?" Boomer suggested with a beggar's eyes.

Brick groaned in annoyance at this, "Forget about, Boomer. My intentions are to go straight home and fall into my bed."

"What about rabbit?" Mitch asked.

"No, Mitch. You're making me hungry, and as your master, I order you to change the subject." Brick said when something close up caught his eye. "Look, there's a small house just a head. Maybe we can get some water to fill these canteens up."

"Oh, no. Master, I don't believe that would be the best idea in the world. We shouldn't stop here. If we can't stop to hunt, we can't stop for any of heroics. There is very little time for that. Besides, we should be getting home." Boomer babbled, fearfully looking at a brunette beauty with sapphire eyes that had been eyeing Brick with lust. Boomer gulped.

"Good day there, friend." Brick said to a man, digging in the Earth.

The man stopped, looking at the two strangers up and down, suspiciously. He rested his left elbow on his shovel, smirking. "Are you two men on the run?"

Brick and Boomer exchanged glances of worry.

"No," the red-eyed man replied.

"You look like it." The man said, and then spat at with ground, chuckling. "Wanna give me a hand with this ditch? There's a good meal in it. My daughter, Laura, is cooking a roast. You'll get your fair share of the food."

Boomer turned to Brick, "Master, we must help this poor man! Can you not see that he is in need of our assistance?"

Brick sighed heavily, recalling Boomer's earlier words about passing the man by. What he wouldn't do for a good cut of meat. "Boomer, wasn't it you who said that we shouldn't stop here? We're nearly home."

"Please, Master? I'm starving in this heat. Please?" The blonde-haired male begged, with a quivering lip.

"Here," Brick smiled, handing his friend a shovel, "start digging."

"Bless ya, Master." Boomer replied, happily beginning to do.

Three and a half hours later, the men had been digging nonstop, but Brick had suddenly felt dryness on his tongue. For countless minutes, he had been trying to ignore the need for water, but had eventually given in. He gently let of his shovel and walk on the porch of Edgar's house to rid of his thirst. There he saw the striking figure of Laura. The girl had been dressed in a tight, flannel blouse with a short denim skirt that curves around her legs lightly. Brick found himself staring at her figure, and it was now hard to simply look away She smiled his way, pouring a glass of water for him.

"Thank you, milady." Brick nodded, taking the glass from her hand. He drank from it slowly, feeling Laura's eyes on him. "Yes?"

Laura wrapped her arms around his waist, titling her head upwards to meet Brick's lips. At last, the red-eyed stranger could feel the strong sensation of want and desire. But, then a thought hit him. He pulled away, saying, "Laura, kissing you is like a death wish. Your father could kill me."

"Oh! Pish-posh, dear. He's busy." Laura took control of Brick's lips again, although he had tried pulling away, but in the end all he could think was one thing when it came to the opposite sex: _Hell with it!_

But as fate would have, Boomer would be in a conversation with Edgar, and he would be the first to see. He had to stifle a gasp, so that Edgar -a fierce looking fellow- wouldn't notice what was going on behind his back. "So, you were talking about the thing and the thing, with the thing. The thing is very interesting, Sir. You know, the thing."

"You're a strange man. I advise you to get some help," Edgar said, spitting on the ground.

After a few moments of mindless chattering from Boomer, Edgar had eventually realized that his gaze was elsewhere. The ditch-digger turned around to see what was going on, and saw his daughter kissing the man that had gone for water. With shovel in hand, he had charged forward to Brick with the intentions of whacking upside the head.

"Master!" Boomer cried urgently.

Brick turned around and dodged the weapon barely. His crimson eyes met the brown ones of Edgar. He looked at Laura, "Sorry, my lovely, but it looks like I'll have to cut this short. Maybe another time?" Brick ran off the porch, while escaping swing from the older man. He stopped at where Boomer had been standing, panting.

"What now?" Boomer asked, hurriedly.

Brick took a glance behind his shoulder, seeing that Edgar was quickly catching up to them.

"Run!"

XXX

"Well, your Highness, what do your propose we do now?" Bubbles questioned, smiling as she and the Princess of Westley strolled about Mecosley Village.

"I'm not sure. My experience with these small villages isn't a whole lot, you know." Blossom replied, staring at a cart of apples. "How magnificent, Bubbles! They're beautiful."

Bubbles snorted at Blossom's astonishment of this mere fruit. "You act as if you've never seen an apple your entire life."

Blossom giggled, picking up one of the red apples and tracing the smooth peal with index finger. "Bubbles, by now you should know that my life is very unfulfilled. I have never even eaten apple without somebody pealing it for me, and then cutting it up. It's quite an insult that nobody thinks I can do it myself. I've only ever seen what an entire apple looks like in my storybook with Snow White and her seven dwarfs," the redhead explained.

"Yes, Princess Blossom." Bubbles answered back, uninterested of the subject.

"Ssshhh!" Blossom commanded, holding her left index finger in front of her lips. "Keep it down, Bubbles. If somebody hears, they might try to run after me. Then, all that running from the guards would have been for nothing. Do you know how long it took me to make this disguise?"

Blossom pointed at the white cotton dress. It hadn't felt like all her other dresses, which were kept in the palace. All of these clothes felt heavy on her fair skin, and she could hardly ever breathe. Yet, in this dress, Blossom found that the cotton felt light on her flesh, and that she could take in and out air whenever she felt like. The dress traced along her hour-glass figure just perfectly, all the way down to her ankles. She also wore a red apron around her waist and a plain maroon bandanna at the top of her head. Of course, Blossom had to blend in with the crowd, she has splashed some dirty on her clothing.

"I do, and a clever disguise at that. Even in filth, you look lovely, Princess Blossom." Bubbles compliment, giggling at her friend.

"Would you stop that, Bubbles? It's just Blossom around here. Not Princess or Highness. Got that? Blossom. Just Blossom," she clarified, frustrated.

"Yes. Please, forgive me, _Blossom_." Bubbles nodded in understanding. "I suppose I am just used to being your maid, and not being your friend."

"As am I, Bubbles. This shall be a new experience for both of us if we're careful. Finally, I can live amongst the villagers in this kingdom. I must not be a stranger to them if I am to be their…," before continuing her sentence, Blossom has to lower her voice so the people would not here her, "Q-U-E-E-N someday."

"How long do you plan on associating yourself with these _commoners_?" The blond-haired girl inquired, murmured.

"Until I get to know them, and whoever runs the estate," Blossom replied.

"The last I heard, the owner of the estate left for war with your father in the Ancient Land." Bubbles said.

"That does not matter. We're here and we are going to keep traveling to the Jojo estate, and maybe ask his servants of him. Despite his riches, I am told that his father before him ran the land with harmony and cared for the people Mecosley. I assume since his death, things have not been the same." Blossom enlightened.

"Princess Blossom!" A guard called. "You must return to the castle."

"What do we do?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom grabbed her friend's wrist, dropping the apple onto the ground.

"Run!"


End file.
